


Hot Chocolate and Bailey's

by noirangetrois



Series: Cocktail Friday [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alcohol, Cocktail Friday, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirangetrois/pseuds/noirangetrois
Summary: Duo gives Heero his number after weeks of making him hot chocolates at the coffee shop he works at.





	Hot Chocolate and Bailey's

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to [this](https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/181951147834/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-january) prompt by @gwcocktailfriday on tumblr.

"I'll have a hot chocolate with whipped cream," ordered Duo's favorite customer.

"What size would you like?" Duo asked, though he already knew the answer. The man scowled at him, like he did every time Duo asked that question.

"Same as I get every time," he growled. Duo felt a shiver go up his spine. That growl got to him every time. It obviously pissed the messy-haired man off, but it was worth it for that reaction. Duo lived to hear him growl like that.

"That's a large hot chocolate with whipped cream. Anything else?"

"No."

"That'll be $4.83. Name?"

"Heero," the man answered as he inserted his card into the card reader, glaring daggers at Duo. "Spelled H-E-E-R-O."

"Got it!" Duo said as he wrote "My Hero" on the cup, like he always did. He hesitated. Why not? Quickly, he scribbled his name and number on it as well.

He left the register to make the beverage, then called out to Heero when it was ready, stomach clenching with nerves. He'd probably never hear from the guy, given that he'd done nothing but intentionally infuriate him ever since he'd started coming to the coffee shop. But a man could dream, right?

Heero picked up the to-go cup and walked out without even looking at the name. Yeah, Duo probably wasn't going to hear from him at all.

\-----

Duo was just clocking out when he got a call from an unknown number. He answered his phone, hoping against hope that it was who he thought it was.

"Why do you always write my name wrong?" Heero asked without preamble.

 "Uhh... because it's funny?"

"It's not funny to me."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Duo said, taken aback. "I just meant it as a joke. I didn't realize it really bothered you." Duo heard some sort of grunt of the acknowledgement on the other end of the line, followed by an uncomfortable stretch of silence.

"Why did you give me your number?"

"Because I'd like to get to know you? Hey, how about this. I owe you an apology about the name thing. Let me take you out for drinks at The Goose's Acre. It's a great Irish pub over on the east end of town, it's really fun. That work for you?"

Heero was silent for so long, Duo began to wonder if he'd overstepped.

"Fine," Heero said at last. "What time?"

"Eight o'clock work for you?"

"Sure. I'll see you there." Heero hung up before Duo could even reply. Duo shrugged to himself, then headed home to get ready.

\-----

Duo was beginning to wonder if Heero was going to show up when Heero finally walked through the door. Duo grinned, waving him over.

"Hey! I'm glad you came, I was starting to wonder."

"My GPS took me to the wrong place," Heero said as he sat down across from Duo. "Did this pub used to be located over on 5th?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot that some of the map applications haven't updated, I should have warned you. They just moved last month, wanted more space because they kept having to turn people away or risk a fire code violation. I'm glad you found it though!"

Heero didn't respond to that, just grabbed the drink menu and perused the offerings. Duo sat awkwardly, not sure what to say. After how much he'd obviously upset the other man with his teasing, he didn't want to do anything to make matters worse.

"What's good here?" Heero finally asked, looking up at Duo.

"Well, there are a lot of good options, but I did have one in mind for you. How do you like Bailey's?"

"Bailey's? What's that?"

"You mean you've never had Bailey's Irish Cream?! Okay, that settles it. I'm getting you a spiked hot chocolate. They add Bailey's to it, plus they put Bailey's whipped cream on top. Trust me, you'll love it."

"You didn't answer my question," Heero said, unimpressed by Duo's recitation.

"Your question? Oh! Bailey's is a liqueur that tastes like... I dunno, sweetened cream? But alcoholic? It goes perfectly with hot chocolate. Just trust me, okay? It's great."

Heero looked uncertain, but eventually agreed. "Alright. What are you getting?"

Duo grinned. "Same thing I always do, cappuccino with whiskey."

"Won't the caffeine keep you up?"

"No way. Caffeine has pretty much no effect on me. I drink it all day long at work, that's probably why. But it's nice to finish the day with a little bit extra, you know?"

"Hn," Heero hummed, seemingly in agreement, though Duo couldn't be sure.

The server arrived and took their orders, and before long, Heero was taking his first tentative sip of spiked hot chocolate. Duo waited, anticipating his reaction, and he wasn't disappointed. The corner of Heero's lips quirked up in what was the closest to a smile Duo'd ever seen him wear. Duo grinned triumphantly.

"I knew you'd like it! Hey, you've got a little whipped cream on your nose," he said, leaning over to wipe it off with his thumb. He brought it to his mouth, closing his eyes as he savored the taste. "Mmm. This stuff really is amazing." When he opened his eyes, he caught Heero as he quickly looked down at his drink, blushing all the while. Duo grinned.

"See something you like?" he teased, hoping he wasn't going too far this time.

Heero looked up, locking gazes. "Maybe," he deadpanned, then lifted his drink up for another sip.

"Well I know I do," Duo countered, giving Heero a sultry smile before taking a sip from his cappucino. Heero blushed again, but didn't break eye contact.

Duo debated with himself. What the Hell? Go big or go home. "What do you say we head back to my place after this? Since you love hot chocolate so much, I'd love to make you some of the Mexican hot chocolate a friend of mine taught me to make a little while back."

Heero smiled, a full, genuine smile this time.

"Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> The Goose's Acre is the name of an actual Irish pub near where I live. The owners originally had a pub of the same name in Ireland, and when they moved to the US, decided to bring not only the name but the giant, hardwood bartop (I think oak?) along with them. It's a beautiful place with excellent food and drinks, though unfortunately they don't have Bailey's whipped cream. Which, if you've never had it, YOU TOTALLY SHOULD. It's delicious.
> 
> Comments and feedback greatly appreciated!


End file.
